Today, the opacity of the eye lens referred to as cataract is a very frequent disease, by which in particular elder humans are afflicted. The only possibility of correction is the surgical treatment. It consists in removing the anterior lens capsule, cortex of lens and lens core with subsequent implantation of a so-called intraocular lens (IOL), which is introduced into the lens capsular bag and may consist of different materials.
Therein, the eye lens is removed by so-called phacoemulsification. Therein, the eye lens is destroyed employing ultrasound and is sucked off. For this purpose, a thin medical hollow needle is introduced into the eye lens, wherein the hollow needle is vibrated by an ultrasonic generator. Thereby, the eye lens is decomposed into small fragments, which can then be sucked off through the medical hollow needle. For supporting the disintegration of the eye lens, a second medical instrument is usually introduced into the eye lens via a second step. Therein, the introduction end of this second medical instrument can be formed spoon-like or hoe-like and supports the fragmentation of the eye lens by means of the oscillating hollow needle. In particular with very hard lens cores, this second medical instrument has to be introduced for supporting the complete fragmentation of the eye lens. However, this is disadvantageous in that increased stress of the patient occurs by the introduction of two instruments into the eye lens.
Therefore, embodiments of the invention provide a medical hollow needle of the initially mentioned kind, which ensures increased efficiency and lower stress of a patient in phacoemulsification.